A Night Alone
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: It was just one song.  Surely one song couldn't hurt?  Besides, the blonde told herself, what could possibly go wrong?


**Another songfic! This time I used **_**Alone**_** from Glee, sung by the one and only Kristin Chenoweth.**

It was just another normal night out for Galinda and her friends; hanging out at all the most swankified places. Tonight, they had chosen a popular bar not far from Shiz, and Galinda was spending most of her time trying to get the attention of a certain prince.

"You sing, don't you Galinda?"

"What?" the blonde asked, turning to her friends. She hadn't really been paying attention.

"I said, you sing, right?"

"Not really."

"It's open mike. You could use this as a chance to impress Fiyero."

Galinda looked at the prince again. "I… I need something to drink." The blonde left the table and went to fetch herself a glass of water. When she went to turn around to return to the table, she ran right into Fiyero.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Glinda said, feeling her face grow hot.

"It's all right. No damage done," the prince replied.

Glinda looked down, trying to hide her flushing face.

"So, I heard you were considering singing for us?" Fiyero said.

Galinda looked back up at him. "How did you hear—"

"Are you?"

"I wouldn't want to scare you off."

The prince smiled. "I'm sure you sound beautiful. I'd love to hear your voice."

Galinda blushed again. "Really?"

"Of course."

"All right then. But I did try to warn you."

Galinda left Fiyero behind, but when she stepped onto the stage, she instantly felt her courage disappear.

"Looks like we have a taker. Anyone care to share a song with this pretty lady?"

No one in the audience moved and Galinda could feel her face growing hot again. This had been a bad idea…

Someone in the crowd moved, and when Galinda saw them approach, her heart dropped.

_Not her, anyone but her…_

Galinda was sure she was going to die when Elphaba Thropp took a place on the stage beside her. She hadn't even known that her roommate had been here. Elphaba had stayed behind when Galinda had left the room earlier, so why was she here now?

"What are you doing?" Galinda hissed, mortified. She _knew_ this had been a bad idea.

"Well, you looked silly standing up here by yourself," the green girl replied.

Galinda would have said more, but the music started, and she intended to be the first singer. She was always first.

"_I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone. And the night goes by so very slow. Oh, I hope that it won't end all alone._"

The blonde cast a glance at Elphaba, who looked emotionless as always. She turned her attention back to the audience, and her eyes fell on Fiyero. Well, she wouldn't be outdone by a green bean, that was for sure.

"_Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now, it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?_"

Could a worse song have been picked? Still, she had started, and there was no backing out now. Galinda watched Elphaba raise the microphone, unsure of what to expect.

"_You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited, and I was gonna tell you tonight_."

Galinda could only stare. She had never expected… she knew her voice must sound grating compared to the beautiful voice that came out of the green girl beside her.

"_But the secret is still my own. And my love for you is still unknown… alone_."

Elphaba was really getting into the song, and Galinda doubted that she even knew the blonde was next to her. She was so taken in by Elphaba's voice that she almost missed the next part, but a quick look from Elphaba told the blonde that the green girl was not supposed to be singing by herself at this point.

"_Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now, it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?_"

The world around her started to fade, and even thoughts of Fiyero fled the blonde's mind. All she could see was the green girl standing beside her, and the beauty of the song that the two were creating together.

"_How do I get you alone?"_

"_How do I get you alone?_"

"_How do I get you alone?_

"_How do I get you alone?_"

"_Alone! Alone!"_

A few more notes on the piano and the song was over. Cerulean eyes were locked with dark chocolate ones, and for the first time, Galinda saw a beauty in Elphaba that she had never seen before… never looked for before.

The blonde became aware of the sound of applause and cheering, and she looked away from Elphaba and out at the audience. Her eyes fell on Fiyero and she smiled. He had been impressed, all right, but by her or—

That was ridiculous to even think! Of course she had impressed him. When Galinda turned to look at Elphaba again, she found that the green girl had already left the stage, and had disappeared in the crowd. Though she told herself she didn't care, Galinda couldn't help but wonder if she had perhaps… hurt the green girl's feelings somehow.

Well, that was just silly! They were only roommates, and they had hardly ever spoken to each other… yet, the blonde couldn't forget the image of Elphaba's face as she sang, the way the words had really seemed to… come alive.

As much as she tried to ignore it, one thought haunted Galinda's mind:

_Had Elphaba poured out her feelings in that song?_

_Or had it all been a coincidence…?_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, reviews=love. Thanks for reading!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
